THE SON OF YELLOW FLASH
by Timewalker123
Summary: Born at the beginning of the Shinobi Wars instead of at the end, Naruto (with the help of Hatake Kakashi) has secretly begun his shinobi training to unlock his chakra. But things never go has planned. Upon the birth of his younger sibling, Naruto witnesses first hand the destruction of the Kyuubi unleashed and of the masked man, and it changes him. For the better or worst!
1. Chapter 1

**THE SON OF YELLOW FLASH**

* * *

 ** _CH1: The beginning_**

Itachi was no ordinary kid; he was an Uchiha and also the heir to the Uchiha clan mantle. His father, Fugaku Uchiha, had high expectations for him. Then there was Naruto, the son of the famed Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He was a troublesome child but was not pampered or spoiled, he who liked to pull pranks and was not allowed to go the academy. Unlike Itachi who was not allowed to enjoy his childhood.

Naruto was only a few days younger than Itachi and one of his best friends. He was first introduced to Itachi because their mothers were best friends also. The people in Konoha practically worshipped the very ground he walked in, and Naruto always hated that. He felt people only respected him because of his father.

With each spar they had, Itachi would be the victor and Naruto grumbling about unfairness that of Itachi going to the academy and learning cool Justus. To which Itachi cringed at when thinking about all the lectures he ever got. Naruto, like him, had unlocked his chakra with the help of Hatake Kakashi, the Anbu who would guard him at times, and was always practicing advanced chakra control which was kept secret from everybody else.

"Naruto," said an Anbu coming out of the shadows whose mask was still unclear. "The Hokage wishes to speak to you about an incident…that took place in the bathhouse." The said blonde tried to make a run for it, but was intercepted by another Anbu. This Anbu's visage could be seen clearly; he was wearing a dog mask and was intimidating. Then he put his hand firmly on Naruto's shoulder.

"You have some explaining to do, Naruto" said the man in wearing the dog mask, his gravity defying silvery hair sparkling in the light of the moon.

"Onni-san, I didn't do anything."Naruto said innocently.

"I am not the one to fall for that," the Anbu said placing Naruto on his back and jumping from one tree to another with the second Anbu following them. The Uchiha boy was left behind and started continuing his training in a vigorous pace.

Naruto and his Anbu escorts reached the Hokage office, where the Anbu opened the door.

"Tou-san!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping off the Anbu and tackling his dad with a hug, making the Hokage fall down. The Hokage returned the hug and pushed himself up.

"Naruto, "he said, "What have I told you about the pranks you cause? This is the third time in this week." Naruto looked down, his eyes not meeting his fathers. "I thought it would be nice to check out the new prank... I am sorry Tou-san, it won't happen again" Naruto said apologetically.

"As long has you understand, it is not a problem." The Hokage said in a kind voice. "But as a punishment: No ramen this week"

"B...but Tou-san" Naruto pleaded. The resolve in Minato's eye did not change. He had an expression that said he will not change his mind.

"Minato-sensei!" said the dog masked Anbu, quickly to change the subject."I think it's better to start training Naruto." the Hokage did not look pleased at the prospect of Naruto training at such a young age; Minato did not want to burden his son. The life of Ninja was always a burden- a pain that will be carried until the very end of one's life.

"Why is that, Kakashi?" Minato asked sternly, making the Anbu sweat slightly under his mask. "Because it wouldn't take long before Iwa or other villages manage to infiltrate Konaha and attack Naruto, he could defend himself until helps arrives," Kakashi explained.

The idea did sound good and Minato did not want Naruto to get hurt. If it wasn't for Kushina, Minato would have let Naruto go to the Academy. Kushina was always opposing him, saying Naruto was still a child and should play with his peers.

Minato looked unconvinced and he looked at the people in front of him; the Anbu had removed his mask revealing himself to be kakashi- a slender young man in his late teens wearing a standard Anbu attire and with a tattoo on his forearm with a lightning saber sheathed on his back. He was standing straight waiting for his orders; Naruto on the other hand had this pleading look that made Minato agree to what Kakashi had just said.

"Please, Tou-san," Naruto begged his father, "Even Itachi -who is my age- is already going to and learning in the academy." That was the same thing Minato had asked Fugaku, but that man wanted his son to learn and rise quickly in the ninja ranks.

'Damn! Uchiha and their pride!' he thought.

The war had ended just a couple of months ago and Minato was initiated as the Hokage, after the Third stepped down. Ever since then, Minato had changed all the old ways. The children could enjoy their childhood since the war was over. He wanted the same thing for Naruto, but being the Hokage's son, he will be most likely targeted.

"Fine. I will discuss it with Kushina-chan," Minato said, making Naruto jump in joy and dance merrily, "But you must also work hard."  
Naruto nodded his head and ran out of his father's office, an Anbu following him in the shadows. "Kakashi, it would be very nice of you to tell me the things you did not mention earlier," Minato said coolly.

Kakashi had never heard his sensei speaking in such a manner, it felt eerily like Kushina-san. He wiped the sweat forming on his head unconsciously. "I made him learn to use his sensory skill for finding things, you know- just using only his ears, nose, blindfolded... Also just taught him to hold a blunt kunai…." A small amount of KI made him stop in his track.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, sensei!" Kakashi said hurriedly. He didn't think telling his sensei about Naruto unlocking his chakra was a good thing. After all it was a promise he and Naruto made not to tell anyone.

"I will excuse you this once. The next time I will punish you with only D rank missions." Minato said angrily when he looked at the white face of Kakashi, the pure terror on Kakashi face made him smirk and quivered his lips from smiling.

Kakashi gave a slight bow, before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato let out a sigh; he just didn't know what to tell his red headed wife. To convince her to let Naruto start his training. He gave out another sigh as he continued his work.

Meanwhile on the streets of Konoha, our blonde haired hero had bumped into a very powerful man. He had been so happy that his father would talk and convince his mom to let him train that he had bumped into the snake Senin, Orochimaru.

"Kuku, you must watch where you're going Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said to the dumbstruck Naruto who was looking at his pale white face and yellow eyes.

"I-I a-a-m sorry, Orochimaru-sama" Naruto stuttered. He had heard from his godfather, Jiraiya and Kakashi-nii about Orochimaru and his summons, he was one of the strongest of the three Senin and the creepiest of them all.

"It's alright," Orochimaru said to Naruto and continued "I see you are very happy about something." He had seen the boy appear a couple of feet back smiling at everything around him, at the time he was looking at his direction, but was oblivious at the fact of the approaching figure.

"I may start my training, Tou-san said he would be talking with kaa-san" Naruto said proudly like head just achieved something big. "I see," said Orochimaru has an idea struck him. "Would you like to help me out, I may teach you some…"

Orochimaru never finished his sentence as Naruto jumped up in excitement. "Yes-yes-yes" he repeated it like a chant. The Senin gave a sinister smile. Oh… the fun it would be when he was going to turn this boy against the village, the look that would be on Minato's face! Orochimaru couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

 **A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I AM OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS.**


	2. Chapter 2

CH2: POISON AND SHINOBI ART

Minato was really tired, as a Hokage he had expected many responsibilities, but sitting behind a chair was something he had not. As he signed the papers he was thinking of a way to convince Kushina to start Naruto's training.

It was nearly dinnertime and Minato had promised her he would help her cook food. He stood up, planning to retire for the day, but just then a knock on the door made him groan.

Was it yet another problem?

Minato cleared his throat and spoke, "Come in." In came the Konoha weapons-smith and inventor, Io. The old man gave a slight bow to Minato before he produced a box wrapped in paper. "I have done as you had asked me Hokage-sama," Io said placing the content on the table.

"I didn't expect you to finish it so soon," Minato jumped in excitement. He had wanted to give Naruto something as a gift; because of the war he was not able to spend much time with Naruto and as a result they had not celebrated his birthday.

"When you where still a genin, I remember it like yesterday- you asking for a good quality shinobi gear," Io said," So, I thought 'why not?' After all the hardship you have suffered, doing this was nothing. Though it did take a long time as the metal you gave me is very rare and takes more time to heat."

"Thank you very much, Io-san" Minato said standing up and shaking his hand. The old man smiled at him fondly and left the Hokage office. Minato on the other hand just grinned and flashed to his house still holding the parcel in his hand.

...  
Somewhere in Konoha Naruto was helping Orochimaru and his apprentice with some chemicals and learning about poisons. "I still don't understand why I have to learn each and every one," Naruto complained.

A teenage woman wearing a brown T-shirt and khaki shorts sitting next him groaned, "I told you before Naruto, shinobi can escape difficult situation using poison: either killing or leaving him unconscious for a short period of time."

"I get that, but why do we need to find out more poisons. Every time we discover one we need to search for an antidote." Naruto said angrily glaring at the chemical.

"Well, look at it this way. If you are on a mission and you use poison on a shinobi and that shinobi knows about the pros and cons of the poison he would most likely escape

and find an antidote quickly. We may lose valuable information and may lose something especially in a time of war."

"Hmm…. I think I get it," Naruto said placing his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. Anko on the other hand resisted the urge to pinch his adorable cheeks and shout cute.

"Naruto will you mind coming here." The voice of the snake Senin vibrated through the work place. Naruto hurried to where the snake Senin was sitting with books lying everywhere ranging from poisons to fuinjutsu.

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?" Naruto questioned. The man had ordered Naruto to not leave Anko side and learn the basics of poison and other shinobi arts until she was done.

"I have something for you." Naruto eyes sparkled in the prospect of receiving some kind of scroll with justus, but Orochimaru handed him a book on fuinjutsu. Naruto groaned and took the book from him and headed back to Anko who smirked at his displeasure.

"Aww….Is little Naruto-chan not happy?" she asked with a cheeky tone. Naruto ignored her taunting and continued his learning on different venom from animals. Until, there was a knock on the door.

Anko went to answer it leaving behind an annoyed Naruto. He looked around the room, scanning and looking at unique things around the place. In the corner of the room way across some glass was a scroll on a table which Orochimaru had used before he left to the library.

Naruto, the ever curious boy, went and inspected it of course. There were some strange things on the table: some scales and a fang. On the corner was a scroll. It looked worn out like it had been hidden and been found recently. Naruto picked it up, carefully so as to not to disturb anything else on the table.

When he opened the scroll he couldn't understand anything. There was a picture of a human body showing chakra flow, the amount to use and some other major things which he did not know. He thought it would be some cool Justu with some hand signs, but this lacked any.

The last thing showed- only the thumbs being bitten and placed on the ground. Naruto wanted to put it back, but something in him wanted to copy whatever that was there in the scroll.

Kakashi had told him numerous times that even a small justu could save a ninja's life. He looked around not sensing or hearing anyone and he took out an empty scroll from the nearby shelf and jolted down the contents of the file.

It only took a few minutes but Naruto had written it down and was sitting on the chair reading the shinobi arts when an irritated Anko reappeared with her face flushed. She looked at him and her face lit up.

"Naruto, there is an Anbu waiting for you. It seems you have to be back or your kaa-san will be mad." She said smirking when saw his face pale. She had really enjoyed teasing the poor boy.  
"Ok…Anko- nee. Can I come in tomorrow?" he pleaded. Anko couldn't say no for him, after all she did enjoy his company.  
"Let me….see..." she said, teasing him again when his visage crumbled and he turned away heading to the door without looking back at her. "Sure, why not-" she never finished her sentence as he ran back to her and gave her a quick hug and leapt back rubbing his head sheepishly.  
"Now …I think I have to hurry up" he said running out of the room. His face was the color of a tomato.

...  
Kushina was used to Minato flashing to the house. He had done it numerous times in the beginning that she literally used to throw down her food and freak out,. But she could never remain angry at him, he would somehow make her insides flutter with only his sweet and kind words.

"Minato," Kushina jumped on her husband and gave him her usual hug and a passionate kiss which would have lasted a little longer, had Minato not stopped her. "I need to speak to you about something important, concerning Naruto."

Kushina looked at his serious expression and sat down, Minato took a seat opposite of her. "I am afraid for his wellbeing, as a son of a Hokage he will be targeted for the things I had done."

Kushina didn't speak. She sat there staring at him with her stormy violet eyes. "I know you said that he should enjoy his childhood, but I have been contemplating … Instead of sending him to the academy, let us train him…" Minato never got to finish his sentence has Kushina interrupted him.

"Yeah…I think we should," Kushina said, much to Minato's surprise," I mean, Mikoto's son Itachi has already beaten our son many times in a spar."

"You should see her Minato, the way she keeps demeaning our Naruto..." she spoke with a frown, " And you know the worst part?" Minato was about to comment on it but she continued not giving him a chance.

"Fugaku has already started teaching Itachi ninjutsu." Kushina looked at Minato as different emotions were flowing through her eyes. Kushina eyes that looked like a swirling vastness of ocean with her fiery red hair, Kushina's eyes that he always loved. It took everything in him to not grab and kiss her.

"So…" she continued, but then Minato stopped her rant. Anyone in Konoha could say that his wife and Mikoto had a rivalry that has been passed on to their children's. "I would like to propose that instead of sending Naruto to the Academy we should train him our self and let him enjoy playing with others," he told her.

"I think that's a good idea Minato-kun," Kushina said coming closer and leaning against his chest. "I would like to teach Naruto… Fuinjutsu" Minato said and regretted it.

"You're saying that you're better than me…Minato–kun" Kushina said playfully. Their eyes locked at each others, blue and violet eyes staring at each other drawing closer unconsciously. Even the background sound of the door being opened and closed couldn't be heard by them.

Their lips met each other's- it was soft and gentle, they placed all their emotions within each other. Kushina was lost in bliss and had slowly drawn her hand around Minato's neck and his hands around her waist.

They only broke out of their kiss because of someone giggling and groaning. Minato was the first to catch the grey haired man sitting on one of the chairs and next him sat a yellow ball of hair and covering his face which Minato could guess in a very disgusted way.  
"Come on, Tou-san….kaa-san." Naruto whined, irritated that his parents were kissing each other and making him close his eyes in disgust.

"This will be good in my future materials," said the grey haired man giggling hysterically. Naruto looked at him questioningly at what his god father meant by 'material', but a small killing intent sent by his mother was enough for him to shut his mouth.

"Material?" Naruto questioned.

"Jiraiya-sensei," said Minato enthusiastically at his old sensei. Though the man was an enigma even though he had that perverted attitude that made him an odd ball from others; he was still one of his closest friends or a father like figure to Minato.

"What brings you here,?" Minato asked before Kushina went nuclear on Jiraiya for using the word 'material'.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by and give you folks a visit…and I bumped into this gaki while I was on my way here," he said motioning to Naruto who was still hiding his face in disgust.  
"….Tou-san," Naruto suddenly spoke, realizing something, "are you going to teach me?"

Minato couldn't help but smirk making Naruto smile. "You mother is not convinced, she says that I would stunt your growth."

Kushina didn't expect that and Naruto's face had taken a somber expression. He looked at Kushina with drops of tears sliding down his face. She looked away when he made that face.

"Kaa-san…pleassseeeee" Naruto begged, how long could the mother act in such a trivial way. "Oh…alright. Just stop making that face, "Kushina said hugging him.

"Yes!" Naruto danced in joy and happiness. He jumped around like a ball of pure energy.

"I am going to beat Itachi!" Naruto proclaimed getting a groan from Jiraiya and Minato, "Not another one," they grumbled.

"Yes!" Kushina declared, "I want you to beat Mikoto's son…I don't want to lose to my rival."  
Naruto looked confused at the prospect of his mom having a rival, but who can blame him. He had his ass handed to him every time he fought with Itachi. He just hoped his mom was faring better than him. But he nodded anyway at her enthusiasm.

"Naruto!" Minato interrupted his musing. "We are going out to eat."

"What…but you didn't tell me anything," Kushina pouted. "I just did," was the witty reply she got from him before he placed a giggling Naruto on his shoulders and left to change.

"You coming, J-" she started to ask but the hermit had disappeared before she could give him good beating for slipping about his perverted work. 'I'll just have to beat him

the next time I see him,' she thought as her red hair swayed back and forth as if they had a mind of their own.

The family decided to go to Akimichi barbeque, for dinner. The protests of Naruto and Kushina fell into deaf ears as Minato dragged his beautiful wife who was wearing her traditional clothes for this occasion and his son who wore a grumpy expression from being restricted of ramen and wearing these uncomfortable clothes.

The Akimichi restaurant had many exotic and mouth watering dishes. The Hokage was always welcomed with his family with open arms. There were times when they would call Naruto for the status he had, which he gladly declined.

The food where splendid as usual, he had come with his jiji or the Sandaime Hokage and his wife who Naruto liked the most and looked up to when his parents where on the front lines fighting in the war.

The third Hokage's wife was always telling him stories of the fight between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchia, it always peaked his interest. The way they would fight for days and where known has the reincarnations of gods.


End file.
